1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to starter systems in motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
For driving an internal combustion engine from a standstill, starter systems which usually have an electric motor for driving the internal combustion engine are used in automotive drives. The internal combustion engine is usually started here with the aid of a starter using an electric motor and a starter pinion, which meshes with an annular gear of the internal combustion engine. In addition to traditional starters having a starter pinion, belt starters, integrated starters, and hybrid drives having a shiftable clutch between the electric motor and the internal combustion engine are known.
In the case of a starter having a starter pinion, which is known internally to the applicant, the pinion is synchronized only with the rotational speed of the coasting internal combustion engine. On achieving synchronized running, the pinion meshes with the rotating annular gear to achieve a rapid restart when the internal combustion engine is coasting. The most accurate possible synchronization is important to minimize wear and noise emission.